Love Is Love
by Quiis
Summary: They say "opposites attract". In a lot of cases, that true. One of those cases is when two people who are completely different fall in love. That's also the reason of this story. Ashley Mayweather, a very timid girl who is very intelligent. Martriana "Martti" Kitchen, a outgoing tomboy who loves to joke about. When the two girls meet, it's love at first sight. Also on Wattpad.
1. A Reason To Fall In Love

(Ashley's POV)

Friday.

Just another typical day for me. Some would say it's the best day of the week, but to me? Their all the same. Get up, brush my teeth, do my hair, take my medicine, find my clothes, and head on off to school. Then rinse and repeat.

Thank God it was the weekend.

I was now walking home from school. The day went as any other day: boring. As I was walking, a voice called me.

"Ashley!!"

I knew whose voice it was. It belonged to my friend, Johnny. He was my best friend ever since first grade. He always make me laugh, helped me when I needed it, and cheered me up when I was down. Though he would always flirt with me, even though he knew I was a lesbian. And I bet this time wasn't going to be any different, "What is it Johnny?" I asked in annoyance. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to tell you that you're looking quite sexy today." he flirtatiously stated. I groaned, " **When are you going to stop hitting on me?** " I asked, a bit agitated. "When you let me get in them panties." he stated with a grin on his face.

It pissed me off, " **You know I'm a lesbian, Jonathan.** " I hissed, using his real name. The only time I used his real name is when I'm really mad at him or when he does something surprising. "Whoa, calm down Ash. You know I ain't mean nothing by it." he said as I sighed. _"I know, I know. I'm sorry for getting so worked up. It's just... it's been a long day at school_. I apologized as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ahh, it's alright." he assured. We kept walking for ten minutes until we reached the corner that he had turn on.

"Welp, I guess this is where we part ways, until next week." he said as he gave me a hug. I returned the embrace as we said bye to one another before going our separate ways.

It was a five minute walk, not all that long. I had opened the front door and saw my mother and father sitting down in their chairs. Mother was on her phone, playing "Star Gems 2", while father was watching the TV. "Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted them both. My father just gave an uninterested hum.

It made me sad.

Ever since he found out about my mental conditions, he's become very distant of me; to the point where he doesn't even talk to me at all. When I was little, before he found out, I would always wait for him at the door when he comes home from work. And when he finally did, he'd pick me up and swing me around in his arms. But after he find out, just look down at me, like I'm a stranger in the street. I just didn't understand why he acted like this. It just hurts.

At least mother was always there for me.

"Hey sweetheart." mother greeted back with her very thick English accent. It was similar to mines, and my two brothers, Keeagan and Jack, "How was school?" she asked. "Oh, just the same as usual." I answered, going upstairs. Once I made it to my room, I took my backpack off and threw it on the bed before I plopped down onto it myself. I took my phone out and saw that it was 4:50. I decided that I'll go out for a work. But not before changing clothes. I took off my school clothes and put on a pair of black thigh high socks (I have nothing but thigh high socks. I don't know why, but I just love them) then slipped on a pair of black, grey, light grey, and white camo tights (thigh high socks tights = half uncomfortable-ness and half comfortable-ness) that squeezed every contour of my lower body, making my butt look bigger than it already was (I have a really big butt, **but I'm not fat!** A lot of people say I'm "slim-thick". They say it means "a girl whose skinny, but thick at the same time". Like... e-eh... you know what, just forget it, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about), then I put on a all black, long sleeve low cut [Author: I'm not much of a fashion person.] that showed a lot cleavage from my rather large breasts (mother told me that when she was my age, her breast was big as well, bigger then mine to be exact. Bloody-hell, her breast are still big, they even seem to have gotten more bigger, and why am I talking about my mother's breast size as if it was something to normally talk about?). After that was done, I put on my signature black beanie and my vest.

I went back downstairs and towards the door, "I'm going out for a walk." I stated as mother nodded her head. I opened the door and stepped out into the now slightly cold air, _'It wasn't this cold earlier.'_ I thought as I continued walking down the street. I pondered my thoughts on what I would do for the time being. I came to the conclusion of going to the mall. I wasn't doing anything else. So that's where I went.

*Time Skip*

I was now walking back home, again. It was dark out, which caught me by surprise. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 8:26, _'Wow! I've must've been in for quite some time.'_ I thought.

As I was walking, I heard voices coming from my left. I looked over in that direction, then wished that I never looked that way. It was the group of girls from my school who thought they was better then everyone else. I don't see why anyone would ever look up to them.

They were nothing but a bunch of sluts.

At least, that's what I thought of them. I really didn't want them to notice me, so I quickly turned my head down and kept walking. But luck wanted to be an ass to me (as always), "Hey, isn't that Ashley Mayweather?" I heard on of them say.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Well then, let's go say 'Hi.'."

I gasped sharply as I heard that. I looked back over towards them and saw that they were walking towards me. **_'Fuck me.'_** I thought angrily.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, appearing right in front of me, causing me to squeal in fright. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. 'The Weirdo of Lincoln High', Ashley Mayweather. What's someone like _you_ doing in our spot?" the group's "leader", Kiera Gartner, asked smugly, emphasizing the word "you". "I was just walking home," I stated nervously, as I really didn't want any trouble, "Besides, what do you want with me anyway?" I asked. She and her "friends" snickered, "Oh, we just wanted to talk. You don't mind, right?" she asked with a sadistic like grin on her face.

" **Actually yes, I do mind.** " I stated with a little bit of venom coming out of my mouth. She seemed to be taken back by this, but quickly composed herself. "Is that so? Well, that's too bad. 'Cause you gon' talk to us, whether you like it or not." she stated as her friends got closer to me (a bit too close for my liking). " **What, you guys are going to force me into having an orgy with you or something?** " I smart-mouthed as she and her friends gasped (checkmate). Though, my moment of clarity was short lived.

She slapped me. And it actually hurt.

"Oh, you really have a smart-mouth, huh Ashley?" she asked in a calm, but very dark and pissed voice. " **You could say that.** " I answered with my smug smile. "Oh, than maybe somebody needs to clean it." she stated. " **Perhaps the same could be said to you,** " I started, " **What with all the dicks you suck, someone ought to scrub that mouth of yours with every cleaning product ever made. I honestly don't see how anyone could ever kiss you.** " I snapped as she just looked at me in shock (checkmate, again).

Why am I smart-assing Kiera Gartner?

"Bitch..." was all she said before she punched me in the stomach. I yelped in pain and bent over, holding my stomach. "How does that feel, **_bitch_**?" she asked with anger and venom leaving her voice, putting extra emphasis on the word "bitch", "You just the made the biggest  FUCKING mistake in your entire life," she stated as she looked back at her friends before saying "Beat this bitch ass.". Before I could ask what she meant, or even look up, or even comprehend what was going on, I received a kick to the face. And bloody-hell did it hurt! Over and over, I was getting punched, kicked, and slapped (and I think I felt one of them rub my butt, weird).

After fifteen minutes of getting my ass kicked (they could hit pretty hard for a bunch of sluts), Kiera finally decided to break it up, "Alright, alright, alright, that's enough. My turn..." she said as her friends stepped out of the way for her. She then kicked me in the stomach (I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a major stomach ache from all the beating), "Oh, poor little Ashley. What's the matter? Huh? Don't like having your ass beat? Hmp, should've thought about before talking your shit. Maybe this'll teach you a less-" she said before somebody came and tackled her; continuously punching her right after. The person was wearing all black and had a hood on, covering their face, preventing me from seeing them. One of Kiera's friends ran up behind the person and jumped on their back. The person stood up and fell backwards (hmm, pretty impressive) and punched her in the face. They then drop-kicked another one of the girls, which was quite awesome I have to say. But I didn't see anything for too much longer.

I blacked out.

*Time Skip*

I had woke in bed with a splitting headache and an aching stomach (knew it). I looked around and realized that I was not in my bed. In fact, I wasn't even in my house. I saw a flat screen TV, it looked to be about a 32 inch. There was a small dresser next to it, a bigger dresser on the other side of the room, a nightstand next to the bed, which I then realized was just a mattress.

"Oh hey, you're up!" exclaimed a voice.

I squealed in fright (again) as I looked towards the door. Standing there was a girl. She had short, ruffled, black hair, amber eyes, and toffee skin (the same as mine). She was really cute. She was wearing a loose tank top and a pair of camo pajama pants. I looked at her breast and saw that she had small breasts, very small breast. Actually, it looked like she had no breast at all. "Hey, are you staring at meh boobs?" she asked with a smirk on her face. My freckled face turned a bright red, "Oh. Someone was liking the view, weren't they?" she asked as my face became even more red. **_"W-w-what? N-no, I wasn't looking at your breast!"_** I exclaimed angrily in embarrassment as I turned my head away from her.

"Aww, what I say?" she asked innocently. She then sat down next to me, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a more comforting voice. I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ya know, with all those girls beating up on ya?" she stated, which caught me by surprise. "How do you know about that?" "'Cause I kinda saved you. How else did you think you got here?" she explained. "Wait, you were that person wearing all black?" "Yep." she answered proudly. "Oh, well, thank you very much. I really appreciate it." I thanked as I blushed in embarrassment. "Aww, you're welcome. Though if you don't mind me asking, why were they beating on ya?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing. **Just a bunch of sluts who think _they're_ better than everyone,** " I started, " **It's so annoying, how they think _they're_ the ones who run the whole school. And it... it just... i-it just PISSES ME OFF!!!**" I yelled in anger. Once I composed myself, I look towards the girl; to see she was kind of frightened by sudden outburst, _"O-oh my. I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to yell."_ I apologized.

"N-nah, it's cool. I can see that you hate them, don't ya?" she asked as I nodded my head softly, "Knew it. By the way, I never got your name." she stated. "Oh, it's Ashley." "'Ashley' huh? Nice name. I'm Martti!" she exclaimed with pride. I giggled at her attitude. "Hey!? What's so funny!?" she asked a bit angrily. "Nothing. It's just that you looked cute when you got excited." I stated as she chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." she said. I tried to stand up...

...only to end up falling face on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa! You gotta take it easy. Those 'sluts', as you say, did a number on you. I'd say it be best if you just lay here in bed, then head out tomorrow." Martti stated as she helped me back on mattress, "For now just get some sleep, alright?" she said in a sweet and compassionate voice. It made me feel safe.

She made me feel safe. Though, I felt something more for her.

Love.

Love at first sight, if you will. We may have just met, but I don't care. I loved her.

But I'm sure she didn't feel the same.

I nodded my head softly and took out my phone (I'm surprised that it was still in my pocket) and texted my mother, saying that I was going to be staying at a friend's house. She texted back and said okay. Once that was done, I put my phone on the nightstand and began to take off my pants (tights).

"W-what are you doing?" I heard Martti ask. I turned towards her and saw that she had a tomato red face, "I'm getting ready for bed. I always sleep in my underwear, or at least just a shirt, some socks, and panties. It's not a problem, is it?" I asked nervously. "N-nah, nah, it's cool. Just didn't think someone like you slept in only their underwear... or in just a shirt, some socks, and a pair of panties." she stated as I took my pants, my vest, and my beanie off. But my beanie wasn't on my head, that is until I saw it on top of the big dresser. So now I was only in my shirt, panties, and my socks (oh glorious thigh high socks, and I think I forgot to put back on a bra). I looked back to see Martti staring at my butt. I blushed, feeling really flattered that my now new crush was staring at me, "like that". So, I decided to tease her a little. I wiggled my butt a little, _"You like what you see?"_ I teased. I looked back again to see she was staring at me with an even bigger blush on her face. I giggled and laid down in the bed, "Well, goodnight, I guess." I stated softly, with a small hint of sadness. "Y-yeah, goodnight." Martti replied sadly as she started to leave the room.

" **WAIT!** "

She looked back at me, _"Umm, c-could you p-p-please sleep with... m-me?"_ I asked hesitantly. She stood there for a moment before finally walking over to the bed and laying down in front of me.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." I answered back and closed my eyes.

"Um... Ashley?" Martti asked, _"C-can I... spoon you?"_ she asked shyly. I blushed, _"S-sure..."_ I said as I turned around, so my back was facing her. I then felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I felt safe in her arms.

I loved this feeling.

I smiled and nuzzled into her before finally closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	2. When Love Bloom

(Ashley's POV)

I had finally woken up after a good night's sleep. Though, I still felt tired. I sat up and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful Sun rise up in the morning sky. But then I realized something.

Martti was gone. And I started to panic.

Until I smelled the heavenly scent of bacon, _'Oh, she must be making breakfast.'_ I thought in relief. I got up out of the bed and walked towards the door to leave, but not before grabbing my beanie and placing it on my head.

I entered the living room and saw Martti sitting on the couch eating... a... spider sandwich? I rubbed my eyes and looked back at Martti. Yet, she was still eating the spider sandwich, _'Why is she eating a sandwich with spiders in it?'_ I mentally asked myself. She noticed me standing there, "Oh, morning sexy." she purred, taking another bite out of the sandwich. I felt like I was going to throw up (not from her calling me "sexy", I was actually flattered about that, I even blushed). "Hey, you alright?" Martti asked in concern. "Why are you eating a... s-sandwich with... _spiders_ in it?" I weakly asked, feeling a little bit of vomit climb its way into my throat. She gave me a perplexed look, "I'm eating a bacon sandwich." she stated in a confused voice.

At that moment, realization hit me.

I didn't take my medicine.

I probably had the doesn't look on my face right now, "Yo, you alright?" Martti asked once more, in a more concerned voice, snapping me out of my trance. I looked at her, "I left my medicine for my illness at home." I stated softly. "Medicine for what? " she asked. My breath hitched a little.

"...-phrenia..." I whispered softly (can you whisper softly?). "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked as I became a little angry. " **I have schizophrenia, okay!?** " I snapped as tears started running down my face. She gasped, "O-oh. A-Ashley, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just... I-I... I'm s-sorry." she softly apologized. I let my anger get the better of me (stupid) and looked away from her. "A-Ashley, please..." she said, sounding as if she's going to cry. When I heard how her voice sounded, it broke my heart a little.

So, I looked back towards her, tears now slowly making their way out her eyes, _"It's okay,"_ I said as she looked at me in surprise and what I think is happiness, _"I should be the one apologising. I was the one who left my medicine at home, and decided to take my anger out on you. And for that... I'm sorry."_ I apologized softly. She then did something that made me blush redder than I don't know what...

She hugged me. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and my stomach doing backflips. I just wanted to kiss her so badly.

I returned the embrace and nuzzled my self deeper into the hug, my breast pressed tightly against her chest. Though she didn't seem to mind. We pulled away from the hug and sat down on the couch, "Will you be okay, without your medicine?" she asked. I nodded my slowly, "Yeah, I'll manage... hopefully." I stated. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of illnesses do you have?" Martti asked hesitantly. I took a deep breath and answered, "I have a mental illness known as schizophrenia. It's an illness that makes me see and think things that aren't real. Kind of like hallucinations. Also I have... mood swings from time to time." I explained softly. Martti just looked at me, dumbfounded, "Wow." she said. I then remembered what she said to earlier.

"Why did you call me 'sexy'?"

After I asked that, her breath hitched, "Um..." she started, "I-I... I didn't t-think... you would mind..." she stated as she looked away from me, a bright red blush donning her face. "Hehe, you look cute when you blush." I giggled as she blushed even more (if that's possible). I then saw an adorable, little kitten make its way from behind the couch, _"Aww Martti, you didn't tell me you had a kitten!"_ I cooed, picking the kitten up as it meowed and nuzzled me. "But I don't have a cat..." she stated as she looked me in confusion. " **Then what it is this** **that I'm holding right now?** " I asked, annoyed. "Nothing..." she stated. I looked at the cat and...

...saw that the cat was no longer there, "W-where did it go?!" I panicked as I looked around for the cat. "Ash, there was no cat here in the first place. I think you was just hallucinating." Martti explained as I stopped looking and sat back on the couch, now with a saddened look on my face, "Oh, yeah... r-right..." I stated solemnly, "I guess I should call my mother and ask her to bring my medicine over, shouldn't I?" I asked no one in particular, but Martti answered "yes" anyway. I slowly got and walked back towards Martti's bedroom. But before I left, I looked back at Martti and saw that she was staring at my butt again, _"You like staring at my butt?"_ I teased as she blushed.

"Y-yes..." she answered.

I honestly wasn't expecting her to say "yes". I wasn't mad or anything. If "anything", I was quite flattered.

So I decided to be a tease and shook my butt for her, as blush appeared on both our faces.

And I think I heard her moan.

I giggled to myself and left back into the room. Once I was in there, I picked my phone up off the dresser and called my mom.

"Ello?" my mother answered over the phone. "Hey mom." "Oh, hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine. I was just calling to ask if you could bring my medicine over." "Oh, yeah sure, I can do that. Just hold on, I'll be over there in a little while. Wait, where are you?" "The apartment building on Maple Drive." "Okay, I'll be over in a little while." "Okay, thanks mom. Love you." "I love you too, bye." she said as she hung up. I looked at my phone battery and saw that it was low, 30% of charge left. I walked back in the living room and saw Martti laying on the couch, watching Family Guy. "Martti?" I asked as she hummed in response, "Do you have a phone charger I can use?" "Umm... yeah, it's up there by the TV." she stated as she pointed over towards the TV, where a long phone charger lay. I walked over towards the TV and put my phone on charge and walked back over towards the couch and sat down, "So, what your mom say?" Martti asked. "She said she'll be over in a little while to bring my medicine." I informed. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Martti asked while blushing a little.

She looked so cute!

"Sure." I answered as she put "The Hangover: Part 2" on.

*Time Skip*

It was near the end of the movie. I had to admit, the movie was really funny. Though, throughout the whole movie, I took subtle glances over towards Martti, and saw that she was always staring at me. I thought nothing of it during the movie.

Well, that is up until now.

I looked at her again and saw that she was biting her lower lip and blushing quite madly, _"U-umm, A-Ashley?"_ she stuttered, _"C-can I... ask you a question?"_ she asked, stuttering. "Sure, what is it?" I asked as Martti then stared down at the floor before looking back up at me. _"I... w-well... I... w-would you... be m-mad if I d-did this?..."_ she stuttered. And before I could ask what she meant, the most surprising thing happen...

She kissed me... on the lips.

Her lips were so firm, soft, and really plump. The one thing I've been waiting for is finally happening. But, I was so shocked by the kiss that I...

That I didn't kiss back.

I mean, I really wanted to, but I was just too shocked to do anything. She must've noticed that I wasn't kissing back and broke it up. As soon as her lips was detached from mine, I was snapped out of my shocked state and looked at Martti, only to see her with a very saddened look on her face, _"I-I'm sorry. I... just couldn't help myself. I h-hope your not m-mad at me. T-though, if you a-are, it's cool, j-just hope we can s-still be fr-friends..."_ she sadly stated as a tear slowly made it's way out of her eyes.

Seeing her like this broke my heart (again).

I didn't mean to make her cry, I wanted to kiss her. I want her to know that I have the same feelings for her, as much as she has them for me.

So, I slowly brought my hands up and softly rested them on her cheeks. She looked at me with teary eyes and a small cute little blush on her face. I slowly brought my face towards hers as she blushed a lot more, until our lips were almost touching. I looked deep into her beautiful amber eyes, before softly pressing my lips against hers. She was surprised, but instantly kissed me back. I felt her slip her hands under my shirt, planting them on my waist, causing to blush and moan a little. She took that little opportunity and quickly slipped her tongue inside my wet mouth (clever girl), making me moan even more. I lowered my hands from her face and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling myself closer to her as she fully wrapped her arms around my waist. I even straddled myself onto her lap. This was the most perfect moment (probably not the right word to describe this moment) of my life: sitting here, passionately kissing my crush while in a loving embrace.

It was just... perfect.

That is, until we needed oxygen (goddamn).

We both pulled slowly pulled away, a long, thick, silver strand of saliva connecting our tongues together. We were staring each other in the eyes, our breathe erratic, our bodies all jittery. I smiled softly after our breathing became normal again and pecked her on the lips, as she smiled as well, "So, I take it that you're not mad at me?" she asked with a grin on her face. I giggled, _"Nope. In fact, I wished you would've done it sooner."_ I sweetly replied, giving her another peck; it being on her cheek. My smile soon turned into nervous frown, _"Umm, does this m-means... we're a... c-couple...?"_ I asked nervously, in fear that she will say "no". "You bet it does, baby." she stated confidently as she firmly placed her hand on my butt. I blushed when she did, but I didn't mind, now that we're a couple. Then there was a knock on the door. Martti gently moved me from her lap and got up to answer the door. She opened the door, revealing my mother, "Oh, thank God! I thought I was never going to make it. I tried fifteen different rooms and thought that this one was going to be the one wrong also," my mother explained breathlessly, "Any who, I've brought your medicine and a extra pair of clothes, just in case you decide to stay another night." she said as she handed me my medicine and the extra clothes. "Hmm. I don't recognize you. N-not that it's a bad thing, of course! Just I never seen you before." mother said to Martti. "Oh, I'm Martti. Yeah, me and Ashley hang out a lot at school. Yep, the two of us are really close friends." she lied (I think, probably). "Though, before you walked in, we became more than friends." I stated nervously while blushing, Martti blushing as well. I looked back towards mother, only to be enveloped into a big hug by her, "OH, MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" she exclaimed happily. I blushed and giggled a little, as did Martti, who was soon brought into a hug by my mother. "Please take care of my little Ashley, that's all I ask." mother requested. "Of course I will, ma'am." Martti assured as she pecked me on the cheek, as mother cooed. "Thank you. And you don't have to call me 'ma'am', just call me Erica," mother said as Martti nodded in agreement, "Well, I should get going now. I'll leave you two lovebirds to your day." mother stated as she left.

The first thing I did was take my medicine.

After I did, I walked back into the living room and saw that nobody was there.

"Ashley~?" Martti's voice ranged out seductively. It seem to have come from her bedroom (or is it "our" bedroom?). I slowly made my way towards the room door.

I softly opened the door and saw...

Martti laying in the bed on her back, completely naked, only wearing a "strap on" I think it's called. The dildo was light blue and looked quite long.

I'm sure my face is a blushing mess right now.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna join me?" she asked in that same seductive, yet sexy voice of hers, all while stroking the dildo. I nodded my head softly and began taking my clothes off, only leaving my socks and my beanie hat on. But all of a sudden I, my body just... froze. All I did was stand there, covering my large mounds with my arms; my body starting to shake pretty intensely. Martti quickly took notice and walked over to me and gave me a comforting hug, "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I'm afraid..." was all I said.

"Of what?" Martti asked softly.

"Of... showing you my body... my stupid, ugly body. I'm also s-scared of... having s-sex..." I answered as Martti looked at me in shock at what I just said.

But... it was true. I've always felt that away about my body. Sure, a lot of people tell me that my body is sexy, but I've always felt inferior to other girls. I always thought their bodies were better than mine.

"Baby, your body isn't stupid, and most definitely not ugly. You got the most beautiful, most sexiest body I've ever seen. And I'm not telling you this to make you feel better. Well, maybe I am. But truly, I'm telling you this because it's true. You should be proud of your body." Martti assured me as she softly kissed my cheek. "And it's cool if you don't want to. We'll just do it another time." Martti assured. **_"NO!"_** I exclaimed, _"I... I do want to do it... I'm just a little scared..."_ I stated. "Heh, don't worry baby. _We'll take it slow._ " Martti assured as she slowly ran the head of the dildo against my lower lips, making me moan in pleasure. _"You like that baby?"_ she asked with a grin on her face. I nodded my head softly as she place both her hands firmly on my butt and picked me up, me wrapping my legs around her waist, _"Good, 'cause I'm gonna give you something you'll really like."_ she stated as she laid me down on my stomach.

This was going to be a fun morning.


	3. Real Love (Lemon Warning)

(Ashley's POV)

Martti laid me down on my stomach as she laid herself on my back. She gently started to rub the dildo against my butt (specifically in between my butt cheeks). I moaned as she did; the dildo was surprisingly smooth, considering its made of rubber. _"Feel good?"_ she asked seductively as I just gave another moan, _"I'll take that as a 'yes'."_ she purred as she kept rubbing the rubber toy against my butt.

After a while, she stopped rubbing the toy against my butt, _"Lay on your back, baby."_ she requested as I lied on my back. She planted a sweet, passionate kiss on my lips as her left hand trailed down to my stomach and rubbed it softly. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance as I obliged and opened my mouth. Her tongue started moving around inside, exploring every inch of my mouth. She then pulled away as she trailed her hand even more down my stomach, reaching my wet clit, _"Damn baby, you're really wet."_ Martti said as she started rubbing her fingers against my opening, making me moan in pleasure. She then inserted a finger inside me, making me yelp in pain a little, "Oh shit! Baby, I'm sorry." she quickly apologized as she took her finger out of me. _"N-no, it's okay. I'm just a-adjusting, that's a-all."_ I assured her.

I then nodded my head, letting her know I was ready to continue. Martti then inserted her finger inside me again, more slowly this time. She then slowly started to pump her finger in and out of me. I groaned in pain, but then started to moan in pleasure (hey, that's rhymes... kind of). Martti picked up the pace while adding another finger, causing me to moan even louder, _"Damn baby. You're really enjoying this, ain't ya?"_ she asked.

The only response she got was me moaning.

Martti smirked mischievously and took her fingers out me, coated with some of my cum. She lifted her fingers up towards my mouth. I blushed madly and opened my mouth, sucking the cum off her fingers.

It tasted bitter, but kind of sweet.

After I was done sucking, Martti gave me kiss, _"Good girl."_ she stated, after pulling away from the kiss. I blushed when she said that. She then lowered herself until her face was now in front of my womanhood. She gave my clit a long stroke with her tongue, causing me to moan. She looked up at me and continued to eat me as I continued to moan in complete pleasure.

Martti then stuck her tongue down inside me, making me moan even louder as I released onto her face. I tiredly looked down and saw her face covered in my cum, "O-oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to do... _that_ all over you, _it just f-felt too good_." I whimpered as she looked at me in confusion. "Baby, you've got nothing to be sorry about. You enjoyed that, didn't you?" she asked as I nodded my head softly, "Then it's all good in the hood baby. And besides, _I'm gonna give you something you'll really enjoy._ " Martti stated as she laid down next to me. She then grabbed me by my waist and sat me down on her lap; the dildo sitting in between my thighs. I blushed madly (again) as I hovered my body above the toy, before lowering myself onto it. The dildo was halfway inside me as tears started flowing down my cheeks, "I-it hurts..." I whimpered as Martti held my hands. "It's okay baby, you don't have to force yourself. Just take it at your own pace." Martti assured me. I took a deep breath, and slammed my body the rest of the way down; breaking my hymen in the process. I moaned in pain with tears running out of my eyes. Martti had pulled me into a kiss, easing some of the pain. We pulled away and looked down and saw a little bit of blood had leaked from my womanhood. I then start to slowly move up and down, _"Ahh~."_ I moaned. _"Nng~."_ I heard Martti moan. I leaned down and planted a sort of sloppy kiss on her lips, but she didn't seem to mind. I let go Martti's hands and wrapped my arms around her neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist, lightly placing her land on my butt, as I started bouncing on top of her, adding more speed, the loud clapping sound of my butt hitting her thighs every time I landed. She then flipped us over, so that she was now on top. She started thrusting, which caused both of us to moan. _"Ah, ah, ah, ah~."_ I moaned as she started thrusting more faster and deeper inside me. After about ten more minutes, I released again.

I was panting for air as Martti took the toy out of me, taking the strap on off as well. She was now completely naked. I tiredly looked down at her nether region and saw that she was wet, _M-Martti..."_ I whispered as she hummed in response, _"I... want to... taste you..."_ I shyly professed, blushing a deep red. I saw that she was blushing as well. I lazily sat up and softly pushed her down onto the bed, so that she was now laying on her back. I lowered myself to her womanhood and gave it a long, tentative lick. After doing so, I looked back up at her, "W-was that... alright?" I asked, only to receive a moan in response. I smiled and continued to eat her. _Ohhh_ _... A-Ash...~."_ Martti moaned as I stuck my tongue deeper inside her clit. I felt her rest her hands on my head as she continued to moan out in pleasure (I didn't know I this good at this). _"B-_ _baby..."_ Martti moaned, _"Turn your ass around..."_ she moaned breathlessly.

I was confused when she that, but then caught on. I turned my body around so that my lower lips were hovering above her face. I felt her eating me out as moaned in her womanhood, continuing to eat her.

This went on for another ten minutes before she released on to my face. A few seconds after, I released for the third all over her face. I was really surprised, but shook it off. I took my hand and wiped her cum off my face.

My hand covered with her cum; I licked some off of one of my fingers. My face scrunched up a little, "Martti, your... _cum_ taste bitter." I stated as I turned around in her lap so that I was face to face with her. Martti then looked down at her hand, that was completely covered in my cum. She then put two of her fingers inside her mouth and sucked them dry. She then took my hand and licked my fingers, making me blush a vibrant red, "Yours is just as bitter as mine. But somehow, yours is a little more... _sweeter_." she stated as she kissed me. She prodded her tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth as her tongue slid in my wet cavern.

She pulled away from the kiss as I gave a little whimper, wanting the kiss to continue, "Aww, don't worry baby. We'll continue, just that I'm a little tired is all..." she stated as she yawned. "I'm a little tired as well. I guess we could take a nap..." I yawned.

Martti laid down as I got on top of her and nuzzled myself in her chest.

"Martti...?" I said as she hummed in response, _"Thank you for being my first."_ I sweetly thanked. "No problem baby." Martti said as we kissed one more time before going to sleep.


	4. Relaxing Afternoon

(Ashley's POV)

My eyes fluttered opened as I yawned, waking up from slumber.

I looked up and saw my girlfriend, Martti, who was still napping. I began to shiver a little, feeling slightly colder than usual, as if I was naked. I looked down and noticed that I didn't have any covers, and that I was also naked! And oddly a few blood stains on the sheets.

I then remembered what the two of us did earlier and blushed even more. I laid my head back down on her chest and... well... just laid there.

Martti began to stir around underneath me until she had finally woke up. She yawned as she looked down at me and gave a soft smile as I blushed and shyly smiled back at he, "Afternoon baby." Martti greeted as she kissed my head. I blushed even more and nuzzled my cheek against hers, before giving her a kiss. "Good afternoon to you too, love." I greeted back. "How long have you been up?" Martti asked sitting up; pulling me onto her lap. "Not that long. Only for about a minute or two." I answered as she hummed in understanding. "Well, I guess we should get dressed. Or... we could just stay here and walk around naked all day." Martti suggested as I blushed. "Well, I would love to stay here. And it is tempting to walk around... _naked_... all day. But what if someone walks in and sees us?" I asked, a bit of worry in my voice. "Aww, don't worry baby. I locked the doors, so no one can get in. And besides, whose going to come here anyway?" Martti assured as I thought about what she said. "I guess you're right..." I said as she smiled and gave me a kiss.

Then we both heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Martti asked. I blushed a little, "That... was my stomach." I meekly stated as Martti chuckled a little. "Well, I guess someones hungry," she said as I nodded my head softly, "Well then, I guess we should get some lunch then, huh?" Martti asked as I nodded my head once more as I got up from her lap. Not without her rubbing my butt, of course. I looked back at her with a small blush on my face as she snickered, "What? I couldn't help myself. Besides, you're gonna want to get used to it, 'cause I'm gonna be doing stuff like that now that we're dating." she explained as I blushed a little more while giggling. _"I guess I just might have to."_ I stated seductively as I gave her a kiss on cheek.

Martti and I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, "So, what would m'lady like to eat?" Martti asked as I sat down in a chair (the chair was made with a leathery cushion in it, so it felt weird to sit on because I was naked, and it was also cold) and giggled at her terminology. "Well, I would like a... egg-sandwich." I say as she chuckled a little. "Alright. One egg-sandwich, coming up." Martti said as she opened up the fridge, turning her back to me, giving me a clear view of a her luscious looking butt (it seemed to be as big as mine). I blushed little, _"Enjoying the view?"_ Martti asked as I blushed even more in embarrassment. "H-how did y-you know I was l-looking?" I stuttered. "I didn't. I just assumed you was." she stated as she took the eggs and a loaf bread out of the refrigerator, while I blushed a little more (I'm probably the world's biggest blusher). Martti then opened a cabinet and took out a frying pan and lit the stove, before placing the pan over the burner.

"And how would m'lady like her eggs." Martti asked. I giggled some more, "Scrambled, please." I said as she nodded her head and cracked the eggs on the side of the pan, letting the yolk inside slide into the pan. She grabbed a spatula [Author: That's what I use to scramble eggs.] and and started scrambling the eggs.

As she was doing this, I was thinking about what would happen when we go back to school. I thought about what others will think of us when they see us. I know there's a lot of people there who don't like gay people all that much. Bad enough that I get picked on for it. And would my family think? I haven't told them about me being a lesbian (except for mother, I previously told her I was a lesbian and she said it was alright, even a little happy, hence the reason why she was so happy when I told her about Martti and me). It's bad enough that my dad doesn't talk to me because of my mental illness.

I just hope they accept me.

"Here you are, my lovely fair maiden." Martti proclaimed as she set a plate down in front of me with a egg-sandwich residing on top of it. I furrowed my brow, "'Fair maiden'?" I asked questioningly (or playfully). "What? I don't see nothing wrong with it." Martti said as she took a bite out her sandwich. "Oh, there's nothing wrong it. It's just weird to hear you say something like that." I say as I take a bite out of my sandwich. Martti sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

We finished eating and went back to her bedroom and lied down on the bed (or mattress, because that's all it was). "Martti?" I started as she hummed in response, "Why do you only have just a mattress?" I asked as she opened her mouth to answer, only just to put a perplexed look on her face. "Hmm... Oh! Now I remember. Reason why is because before I moved here, I was staying with my grandma. So when I got this apartment, we had to bring all my stuff in my uncle's truck. We brought everything except for the bed frame, which is still at my grandma's because I was too lazy to go back and get it." Martti explained in slight embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. "Hmm. That's an odd story." I giggled as I kissed her. Her lips was just so soft.

I could kiss her for eternity if wanted.

We pulled away and looked at one another, staring deeply into to each other's eyes. _"You got some pretty eyes."_ Martti complimented as I blushed. _"T-thank you. And you have really pretty eyes too."_ I sweetly complimented in return as a light red tint spread across her face. _"T-thanks."_ Martti stated, a bit flustered. I giggled softly and kissed her cheek, which Martti happily returned. I then felt her hand make it's way down my back. It sent shivers up my spine. I let out breathless moans as Martti chuckled, continuing to trail her hand down my back, until she reached her destination.

My butt.

She gently, yet firmly placed her hand on it, _"P-please... spank me..."_ I moaned as Martti looked down at me with a confused and rather shocked look on her face. "You're... into that kinda stuff?" Martti asked as I madly blushed, my face turning fifty different shades of red; hiding my face in her chest and slowly nodded my head.

Spanking was... one of my kinks. I had two actually. Spanking was one of them and the other... was... a little more personal.

And very embarrassing, and kind of disgusting to certain people.

I shyly and slowly lifted my head up and looked at Martti, who was staring down at me in shock. But then... she smiled. A perplexed look came upon my now teary face. Martti pulled me up towards her, so that our faces were right in front of each other. "Baby, it's okay. So it's something you're into, there's no harm in that." Martti assured me as she kissed me. I felt a little better, knowing Martti accepts my little... kinks. Well, at least one of them. I don't know how she'll react when I tell her about my... personal kink...

We pulled away from the kiss due to the need of air. Martti then placed her hand firmly back on my butt and started to rub a little, going in circles, _"So you want me to... spank you?"_ Martti asked flirtatiously while continuing to rub my butt, as I let out little moans of pleasure, "'Cause it doesn't sound like you want me to." Martti stated as she stopped rubbing my butt, making me whimper. _"P-please... spank me..."_ I pleaded.

"What?"

"Sp-spank... me..."

"Hmm? Care to speak up louder?"

" **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! SPANK ME!!! PLEASE!!!** " I exclaimed in complete lust and wanting. Martti looked at me and laughed devilishly (or in teasing way). "There we go. And for that... you get your reward..." Martti stated.

I looked at her in confusion, waiting for something to happen, until...

 ** _*SMACK!!!*_**

She smacked my butt, hard, causing me to moan in pleasure. Pretty loudly, I might add.

But I loved it.

"Heh, I guess you really did want it. That was a pretty loud moan, baby." Martti said. I looked up at her and weakly smiled, before planting a little kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" Martti asked after the kiss, blushing. _"For pleasing me.~"_ I stated flirtatiously, giving her another little kiss on lips. _"Oh, well thank you. And I'm happy that I'm able to pleasure ya."_ Martti said, before giving me a kiss of her own. Then she started planting kisses all over my face and neck.

They tickled to be honest. But they also felt nice.

Just then, her phone started to ring, playing "Post To Be" by Omarion. She picked up her phone to see who's calling her, but when she did, her entire face looked like it went pale. "Martti, who is it?" I asked as she looked at me, a very worried expression on her face.

"...M-my mom..."


	5. A Not-So-Happy Kitchen Family Reunion

(Ashley's POV)

"...My m-mom..."

I looked at her in confusion. _'Why would she be worried about her mother calling her?'_ I thought. "H-hello...?" Martti answered the phone nervously, " Hello? Martriana, is that you?" I heard a female voice reply on the other end. "Y-yeah, it's me..." "Oh good. Well, how are you?" "I-I'm alright..." "Are you sure? You sound like you're stressed about something." "O-oh no! I-it's just... school h-has been piling up on me. Y-ya know, homework here, tests there, it's just been a s-stressful week for m-me..." Martti explained in more nervous tone. "Oh, well alright then. Well, the reason I called is because I heard you got a special someone in you life now." "W-w-what?! Who told y-you told you... t-that?" Martti asked hysterically. "Oh, just know I have my ways. Anyways, I'm in town and decided to come over to meet him." "O-oh... umm, sure, y-yeah that's cool. When are you going to be here?" "I'll be over there in a few minutes. Got to go, love you." "L-love you too..." Martti said as she hung up the phone.

She then put her head in her hands and started sobbing. I sat up next to her and rubbed her back, hoping it would calm her down a little.

I did, but again, only by a little.

"M-Martti, what's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me, a very worried expression on her face. "My m-mom, some how, knows I'm in a relationship, and that she wants to meet the person I'm with. And when she sees that it's you, s-shes gonna be pissed." Martti explained. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Yes, 'cause my mom hates gay people." Martti stated. "W-well, maybe when she sees us...-" "No. She won't be okay with it. I was in a relationship with another girl once. The two of us was happy together. But... but when mom find out, she made me break up with her. She told me that if she ever caught me with another girl, she'll disown me," Martti explained, with tears now following down her face, "I d-don't wanna lose my m-mom, b-but I don't w-wanna lose you e-either..." Martti whimpered. I pulled Martti into a hug as she buried her face in my neck, continuing to sob as I stroked the back of her head while trying to think of a plan of some sort.

 ** _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_**

Someone knocked on the door, "Martriana?! I'm here!" we heard a voice rang from the outside, most likely Martti's mom. We both gasped as we turned our heads to look at each other. Martti then got up and put her tank top and camo pants back on as I put my long-sleeved shirt and panties back on. She then walked out of the bedroom and towards the door, opening it slowly.

Standing in the doorway was a woman who looked to be an inch taller than Martti, having short blackish-brownish hair and green eyes, with the same skin color as Martti and I, while wearing a black dress shirt with a black skirt and black stockings, "H-hey mom..." Martti greeted nervously as her mom gave her a hug as Martti meekly returned it. "Oh, it's been so long!" her mom exclaimed in nostalgic like voice. She pulled away from the hug and looked down at Martti, a confused look appearing on her face, "Martriana, are you okay?" she asked. "O-oh y-yeah. I'm all good!" Martti assured her mom, trying to sound upbeat, only to sound even more nervous. "Well if you say so." her mom said as she begin to look around the apartment, "Wow. I have to say, this is a nice a place. This new boyfriend of yours must be pretty wealthy. Though, what ever happen to Marcus?" she asked. "We, we uhh... broke up..." Martti said looking down. "Oh, that's a shame. I liked Marcus. He was always so nice and sweet. Like a little gentleman." "Yep..." Martti agreed unenthusiastically. "So, where is this new boyfriend of yours. I'm just dying to meet him." her mother said as she continued to look around, until...

She saw me.

"Martriana, who is that?" her mom asked, pointing at me with a bit anger in her voice. Martti gasped and looked over towards me as I looked back at her. She then turned back towards her mother. "S-she's... she's..." Martti tried to say, but seemed as though she couldn't find the right words. "Well?" her mom urged. "S-she's my... my g-girlfriend..." Martti confessed, looking down. I looked towards her mother.

And she did not have a pretty look on her face.

"WHAT?!?!" her mother exclaimed as Martti flinched, "What do you mean she's your girlfriend?!" "But ma...-" "Don't 'but ma' me! I've told you, no daughter of mine is ever going to be dyke!" her mother exclaimed angrily. "B-but ma, please!" Martti begged. "No! I've told you. Now, get rid of this girl or...-" "Or what?" a male voice interrupted.

We all looked towards the door and saw a man. He looked to be about seven inches tall, short black hair spiky looking hair, amber eyes, and the same skin color as Martti and I, but only a little bit darker. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots (Timberland boots to be precise), with a lot of tattoos fully covering both his arms.

The man walked over towards Martti (who was now in shock) and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Sorry it's been so long." he told her before turning towards Martti's mother (who was also in shock, but composed herself, and made me realize that this man was Martti's father), "So let me get something straight. You're having a world class hissy-fit, all because our daughter is with another girl?!" her dad asked her mom in anger. "Look, Devon (her dad's name, I'm guessing), I don't know about you, but I raised my daughter to be a lady, not some... trashy-ass dyke." her mom remarked.

I looked towards Martti to see she was on the verge of tears. So I hugged her, pulling her close to me as she hugged me back.

"Really?! That's why you're acting like total bitch right now?!" Devon asked, sounding even more pissed, "This shit is unbelievable. This is some real unbelievable shit right now. I mean, do you even know why she's doing this? Huh?" Devon asked. "Yes, in fact I do. She's doing because she's basically some dyke which whom I've must've not raised right." Nicole stated with a smirk on her face.

I want to smack that damn smirk off her face.

"Nah, you're wrong. But you're also right," Devon said, "You're right, you didn't raise her right, you fucked that up. And you're wrong. She's not doing it 'cause she's a 'trashy-ass dyke', as you say. She's doing it 'cause she's tired of your bullshit. She's tired of you putting her with these piece of shit ass motherfuckers! She wants someone to make her happy, she wants someone to make happy, she wants someone to laugh with it, cry with, maybe even grow old with! And now that she has, you're being a big fucking baby 'bout it?!" Devon retorted, "I mean, does your daughter's happiness mean nothing to you?" he finished as we all looked at Nicole, I guess waiting for an answer.

Or a snarky reply.

"Hmm..." Nicole hummed, "Well, my 'bullshit' is the same bullshit my mother taught me. So therefore, I will teach my child the same thing. But seeing as how she has completey thrown that out the window, I think I have a every right to be a 'big fucking baby' about it, as you say! And as for her happiness, if she wants to be a dyke, and not a young woman, like I raised her to be, then no. Her happiness means 'shit' to me." she snapped back.

Snarky reply.

Devon opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He then directed his attention towards me, "Excuse me, but could I ask you a quick question?" he asked in now calm voice. I was nervous for a minute. But then I looked into his eyes and felt a safe feeling come over me, the same feeling I get when I look into Martti's eyes (or when I just look at her in general). I slowly nodded my head. "Alright, thank you. Do you... love my daughter?" he asked as my face turned a whole new shade red. "W-well, we only just started dating, but... yes. I do love her." I stated as Devon smiled, which then turned into a smirk as he glanced back over towards Nicole, who now had a pissed off look on her face. "Martriana..." she started, "...You have two choices. Either leave this bitch..." she paused.

"...Or I'm gone..." she said.

She didn't have to call me a bitch.

"We're burning daylight, Martriana!" Nicole urged her.

"...No..." Martti said quietly.

"What?!" Nicole asked in shock and anger.

"I said no!" Martti exclaimed, "I'm tired of all the shit you've put me through! I'm tired of all of it! And the guys you put me with were nothing but a bunch of assholes! They hurt me, cheated on me, some of them even beat on me! And every time I came to you about it, all you would say is 'Oh well, maybe you've should've been a better girlfriend. No wonder you can't keep a man.'; you knew I was hurting, but what did you do?!" Martti paused with tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks, hitting the floor and occasionally, her feet.

"You did nothing."

As Martti finished her speech, I glared at her mom in not only shock, but rage as well. How could you just sit there and watch as your daughter is being hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally?

I looked over at Devon, and judging by his face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

Nicole then walked directly towards Martti and raised her hand to slap her.

But I dove in front of her, taking the hit for myself.

And bloody-hell did it hurt.

"Move bitch..." Nicole growled. " **Make me...** " I challenged.

Still, she doesn't have to keep calling me a bitch. And why do I keep smart-assing people?

She then raised her hand again as I closed my eyes, preparing to be slapped again... but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw that Devon had grabbed Nicole's hand. "Not gonna happen..." he said. Nicole yanked her hand away from Devon's grasp and made her way towards the door, "Alright, fine. We'll see where she ends up in the future." she stated as she sent Martti and I a death glare. And I'll tell you, if looks really could kill, we'd both be dead right now. "So don't come crying back to me when your life is ruined." she hissed before leaving out the door.

Well, that was interesting.

I looked over at Martti to see her crying. I hugged her even tighter.

Devon walked over towards us and put a hand on Martti's shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. I'm here and everything's gonna be okay." he stated. Martti calmed and looked up at her father, "Dad, why does mom hate gay people so much?" Martti managed to ask in a shaky voice. Devon looked down at his daughter, before sighing in disappointment. "It's just the way she was raised," Devon stated, "Her mom had told her that gay people didn't a place in the world; that they should just be taken off the planet entirely. Without questioning her mother's teachings, she blindly followed her every word. And when Nicole was pregnant with you, she wanted teach you everything her mother had taught her. But instead of following, you went against it, and I don't blame you." Devon explained. "Just know that nobody can tell you who can and can't be with. Don't listen to anything anybody says about you, especially your mother. Don't listen to damn thing that bitch tells you... unless it's really important."

Martti stood there, taking in the information her dad just said to her.

"...Though, there was Stacy..."

Martti and I looked at him in confusion, "W-who's Stacy?" Martti asked, her voice still a bit shaky.

"...Stacy, believe it or not, was your mother's girlfriend...," Martti and I gasped at this, "The two of them didn't even go a month before your mom broke up with her, breaking the poor girl's heart. Stacy loved your mom, treated her like royalty. But Nicole, Nicole didn't feel the same. Didn't even love the girl before they started dating. She told me that she was just 'experimenting'." Devon informed as we sat there in awe, shock, and disbelief, "But I can tell that you really wanna be with this girl, and that she really wants to be with you. So if the two of you wanna be together, then be together, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he finished as Martti and I looked at each other.

"...A-Ashley..." Martti said, "Please... promise me... that you won't hurt me." Martti requested as I hugged her even tighter; with her returning the embrace. "I promise. I could never bring myself to hurt you. You mean too much to me, for me to do something like that." I softly assured her, giving her a soft kiss. After we pulled away from the kiss, Martti looked over towards Devon, "D-dad, I want you to promise me something as well." she said. "Anything." "Promise me you won't leave me again. I just lost mom, I don't wanna lose you either." Martti requested her father. "I promise. I haven't been there for you when you were growing up, but I'm here now, and I plan on staying, for good this time." he assured, chuckling a bit towards the end. Martti smiled as she hugged her dad.

After some time into embrace, Devon had let go and started towards the door, "Well, I better be off. I'll be back sometime later, I got somebody I want you to meet. Well, some 'people' I want you to meet. But anyway, I should be going. I'll see you two later." he stated before leaving out the door.

And then there was two.

"Well, it's just us again." Martti implied as I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" I softly asked as she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright," she stated as she looked at the red stained handprint on my face where her mom had slapped me, "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked worriedly as she softly rubbed the spot on my face from where I've been slapped.

I slightly winced in pain a little, due to it still hurting. "I'm sorry baby." Martti apologized. "N-no, it's alright. It's just a slight sting, that's all." I assured her with a comforting smile on my face. She had returned the smile and leaned in to kiss me. We pulled away from each other and stared one another in the eyes. "W-wait!" Martti suddenly exclaimed, "When dad was arguing with ma, he had asked you did you love me... and you said 'yes'. _D-did... did you mean it?_ " Martti asked with a blush on her face. I too had a blush on my as I tried to think of something to say.

But WHAT can I say?

" _Ehh... I-I... uhh... w-well... I... just..._ " I tried to explain, but couldn't seem to form any type of sentence. _"U-uhh... y-y-y-yes. I... I did mean it. I've always loved you, even before we became a couple,"_ I confessed as tears started running down my face, _"I-I... I j-just didn't say anything b-bcause I didn't want you to t-think I was some sort of 'lovestruck girl', I d-didn't want you to think that I was weird, I...-"_ Martti interrupted me by planting her lips firmly on mine. She licked my lips, to which I immediately opened my mouth to allow her tongue access. I moaned as her tongue roamed freely inside my mouth. She pulled away, a strand of saliva hanging from our tongues. "Baby, I would never think you're weird. Well, you're kinda weird... b-but in a good way! And, I don't think you're some lovestruck girl. 'Cause... _I love you too._ " Martti confessed, blushing a very deep, but oddly beautiful shade of red. I stared at her.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew what to do.

I immediately pulled her into a hug, _"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"_ I said in between each kiss I gave her. Martti laughed while begging me to stop, but I didn't listen and kept kissing her.

I really do love her.


	6. School Is A Weird Place Nowadays

(Ashley's POV)

*Three Weeks Later*

Well, it's been three weeks since Martti and I have been together. And things have been absolutely amazing. Ever since we started dating, I've been spending a lot of my time at her place. Usually we would just watch a movie, mess with each other, or... do something a little more... promiscuous, but I'm not complaining. She really knows how to make me feel good.

Oh God, why am I talking like this?

Though, ever since then, my family has started to become more suspicious of me. Well, except for my mother and father. My mother isn't suspicious because she's the only one who knows about my relationship with Martti. My father isn't suspicious because I don't think he really seems to care about anything I do.

I wish he would.

Anyways, I guess the only ones who are suspicious are my seven brothers, Trevor, Keeagan, Jack, Simon, Jimmy, Jay, and Terence. Which is making me quite nervous. I mean, I know it's just my brothers, but I don't want them to know that I'm gay.

At least, not yet.

*Two Days Later*

Geometry, my third class of the day.

A subject that can be absolute hell for anyone who doesn't know how to do it.

Which is mainly everyone in my class, except me.

I love geometry. It's my favorite subject. What most people don't is that geometry is actually really easy to do, all you have to do is pay attention and study. But to some (more like all) of the kids of Lincoln High School, paying attention in class is like trying to solve a rubrik's cube, they "think" it's impossible. Sitting down, looking at the teacher while they explain something, all while jotting down a few notes is not impossible.

They just don't have the patience to do so.

Right now, I'm sitting in my geometry class. I had already finished today's lesson and was now on my phone. I was watching Jinx TV reaction videos. His videos were always funny, especially how he's starts every video by saying "It's about that time... for my daily dose of vines...". As I was watching, I got a notification saying I got a text from my Martti. Excited, I quickly paused the video, and went to my messages and saw the text Martti sent me.

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ Hey babygirl!_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ Hey love!_**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ What'cha doing?_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ I'm in geometry class, which is really boring because I'm already finished and everyone won't stop complaining. But it's even more boring because you're not here. I really miss you, I wish you were here with me!!_**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ I know baby, I know. I miss you too, and I wish I was there, but they put me in this boring ass class!_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ Which class is that?_**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ This damn social skills class! I don't know why they put me in here, there ain't nothing wrong with my social skills!!!_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ I'll admit, that is a pretty boring class. But I'm sure they must've put you in that class for a reason._**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ And what reason would that be?_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ Well, you do sort of have a slight anger problem._**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ HEY! Some people piss me off with the annoying shit they do!_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ Well you do have a point there. A lot of people in this school are annoying as fuck. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll put you in another class. Hopefully in a class with me ._**

 ** _MarttiTheGreat ~ I hope so. Well I gotta go, we're starting another lesson. I'll see you at lunch. I love ya!!!_**

 ** _Miss Ashley ~ I love you too!!!_**

After that, I continued to watch my video, that is until Bryce Anderson, the school's "hottie", started to annoy me. **_'Now I'm starting to see why Martti has a anger problem.'_** I thought as I turned to see Bryce sitting right in front of me, with a smug like grin on his face. Every girl in the school (except Martti, myself, and a few other girls) says he's the most cutest boy in the world. Every time I look at him, I want to throw up. He's not really all that cute, he's kind of ugly if you asked me. And why he decides to mess with me is beyond my own knowledge. Why doesn't he go bother Kiera, she seems to worship him more than anyone in the entire school.

"Hey sexy? Heh, what's up?" he started.

He reminds me of Neptune from "RWBY". Always flirting with every girl he sees.

" **What do you want?** " I snapped. He flinched a little at the tone of my voice but quickly composed himself, "Oh, heh, nuttin' baby. I was just wonderin' if you wanted to go out with me after school. Ya know, heh, come on ova' to my place?" he stated, rubbing his hand on my thigh, which really pissed me off as I took my pen and stabbed his hand. "AAAHHHH!!! Shit! Damn girl, what was that for?" he asked a he rubbed his hand with his other. " **You know why. And no, I don't want to go out with you. _I already have somebody._** " I stated smugly towards the end. "Aww, come on babe. Just give ol' Bryce a chance, ya dig?" he said all sweetly before leaning in to give me a kiss. And judging from the way his mouth was awkwardly puckered out, he had no idea how to kiss.

So I slapped him in the face.

"OWW!!! Damn girl, why you keep hittin' me?!" " **Because you keep bothering me!** " I hissed at him. "Whoa, geez. Ya ain't gotta yell. Shit," he complained, "But seriously tho'. You can jus' come with me and suck my dick any time time ya like, ya know what I'm sayin'?" he implied. I was just about to punch him in his ugly face until...

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

The bell had rung, signaling the end of class. **_'You got lucky, you ugly bastard.'_** I thought as I collected my things and got up from my seat. As soon as I was fully standing, Bryce took the opportunity (a bad opportunity) to smack my butt.

I was beyond pissed and round-house kicked him, causing him to fall backwards in his chair. Which I then left with a smug smile, as if nothing had ever happened.

I walked to my locker and put all things away before closing it and heading off to the cafeteria. But not before going to the social skills class to get Martti, as I know she is probably dying to get out of there. Because for some odd reason, the social skills teacher doesn't let the students leave until three minutes after the bell has rung.

As I got there, the door opened up revealing their teacher, Mr. Wallace, who was now just releasing his students for lunch. And the first person to come out (more likely "run" out) was Martti.

Knew it.

"OH GOD, YES!! SWEET FREEDOM AT LAST!!!" Martti screamed happily. I giggled which caused her to look my way and smile. "Hey Ash!" she happily exclaimed as she ran up to me and gave me hug, which I of course, happily returned. After we pulled away, we started our way towards the lunchroom. "So, I see someone's happy to be out of class." I stated. "Oh, you have no idea. That class is like... the worst class in history! It's just so fucking boring in there!" Martti complained. "Is it really that bad?" I asked. "Oh yeah. It's the worst." she said, emphasizing the word "worst". We talked a bit before we finally made to the lunchroom.

After we got our food and ate, we decided to go to the library, due to it being open during lunch hours. As we were making our way there, we heard voices that sounded really familiar. "Who is that?" I asked as Martti shrugged her shoulders, though she stared going in direction the voices were coming from. So I decided to follow her. We then reached a corner where the voices seem to be coming from. We poked our heads around and saw Bryce and Kiera and talking. "...come on baby. It's only right if you do it." Bryce said. "I-I don't know. I m-mean, it's not like I don't want to, it's just, I don't know. What if someone sees us?" (that's what she's worried about?) Kiera asked in a worried tone. "Ahh, PWSH! Don't nobody come down this hallway, so e'rything's all gucci. So, you still gon' do it?" "Yeah." Kiera said as Bryce then unzipped his pants and pulled them down, but only by a little, as Kiera got her knees. He then pulled his underwear down, revealing his... his... actually, I don't know what to call it. It's so... small. "Holy shit, he has a shrimp dick." Martti managed to say between giggles as I find myself too giggling, though we both managed to stay quiet. "W-wow, it's so big!" Kiera stated shockingly. "She... she can't be serious, right?" Martti asked looking at me as I just shrugged my shoulders. We both look back, to see Kiera doing what she does best...

Sucking dick.

"Ehh..." I started, not knowing what to say. "You wanna go? 'Cause watching a girl suck a guys dick that's really small is bumming me out." Martti asked as I nodded my head. With that, we both took our leave and continued our way towards the library. Once there, I went to find "Diary Of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick RulesRules". It was my favorite in the Wimpy Kid series.

Once I find it, I went over towards the table and sat down and started reading.

"Hey Ash!" Martti whispered as I looked at her as she was waving her hand for me to follow her. So I got up and followed her to the very back of the bookshelves. This is the place Martti and I come to when we want to be alone. Usually we come here to read in quiet while on certain occasions we come here to... "get physical" with each other, as Martti says. As reach our little spot, Martti turned around and looked at me, with love and lust in her eyes and a deep red blush on her face.

I guess we're getting physical.

She started walking towards me with a sway of her hips, which was turning me on to be honest. _"I see someone likes the attention~."_ Martti seductively whispered in my ear as I blushed a deep red and moaned a little.

I hated the effect she had on me, but at the same time, I loved it.

Martti took her right hand and shoved it inside my skirt, then inside my panties, gently rubbing my moist clit. _"Aahhh~."_ I moaned as she chuckled a bit before placing her left hand firmly on my butt as I wrapped my arms around her neck. Martti then inserted two fingers inside me and started pumping, making me moan out in complete pleasure. _"Oh... M-Martti... please don't stop~." "Don't worry baby, I won't~."_ Martti stated as she leaned in and kissed me as I happily returned it. I felt her prodding her tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I decided to play hard to get and kept my mouth closed. But I guess Martti had a backup plan as she took her hand off my butt and grabbed my breast, which caused me to moan in pleasure again, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth (again, clever girl). As soon as her tongue was inside my mouth, she started to poke my tongue with hers, which I used my tongue to fight hers for dominance. I don't know why I do, because I always lose. But it doesn't really bother me all that much. I'm more of a submissive person (the only person I'll be submissive to is Martti). So after our little tongue war (which of course, Martti won), we pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

" _I love you, Ashley~._ "

" _I love you too, Martti~._ "

 ** _BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

The bell rung, much to our displeasure as we both groaned in annoyance. "Well, I guess we aren't going to have any fun anytime soon." Martti sadly stated as she took her two fingers out my womanhood, now coated in my juices. I took her hand and sucked one of her fingers as she blushed. I took her finger out of my mouth and took her finger which still had my juices on it and guided it towards her own mouth, which opened and sucked her finger before taking it out and looked at me with lust as I returned the look. _"Who said the fun had to stop here?~."_ I asked seductively as she chuckled, knowing what I mean.

And with that, we both left our little spot and headed towards our Advisory class. But we weren't in the same room.

I wish we were.


End file.
